


Lezioni di tedesco

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nome sul forum e/o sito: AtobeTezukaTitolo: Lezioni di TedescoPrompt utilizzato/i: IncuboFandom: Prince of tennisPersonaggio/i: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka KunimitsuRating: arancione/rossoGenere: yaoi, a tratti eroticoAvvertimenti: missing moment dell’animeEventuali note: partecipa alla decima edizione del P0rnFest!Per il verbo in tedesco e ho usato come riferimento questo sito http://it.bab.la/coniugazione/tedesco/gehen





	Lezioni di tedesco

**Author's Note:**

> Nome sul forum e/o sito: AtobeTezuka  
> Titolo: Lezioni di Tedesco  
> Prompt utilizzato/i: Incubo  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Personaggio/i: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Rating: arancione/rosso  
> Genere: yaoi, a tratti erotico  
> Avvertimenti: missing moment dell’anime  
> Eventuali note: partecipa alla decima edizione del P0rnFest!  
> Per il verbo in tedesco e ho usato come riferimento questo sito http://it.bab.la/coniugazione/tedesco/gehen

Fin dall’inizio della loro relazione, Atobe e Tezuka, si erano ripromessi che l’essere fidanzati non avrebbe avuto nessuna influenza sul campo da tennis: durante le partite rimanevo rivali com’era giusto che gli altri li considerassero, non c’era nulla di sbagliato nell’essere gay ma semplicemente il loro amore non doveva essere un ostacolo durante i match.  
Il capitano della Seigaku l’aveva imparato fin troppo bene durante il torneo del Kantou, lo stesso in cui ebbe quel grave infortunio alla spalla che l’aveva trascinato fino in Germania per le cure riabilitative.  
  
******  
Quante volte aveva detto ad Atobe che non aveva bisogno di lezioni di tedesco? Sembrava quasi non voler comprendere che lui era capace di parlarlo, certo non ai livelli dei madrelingua ma se la cavava discretamente.  
Era pur sempre vero che il rivale andasse ogni fine settimana fino in Germania e non voleva deluderlo scacciandolo bruscamente: viaggiava intere giornate solo per incontrarlo per poche ore e non gli poteva di certo far questo torto.  
«Ich werde… g… e… hen»*  
Quanto erano depravati per praticare sesso orale durante un’interrogazione?  
Non è che odiasse fare quelle attività ma era consapevole di quanto pericoloso fosse fare certe cose in un complesso ospedaliero: e se fossero stati scoperti? Cosa sarebbe successo? Dio che incubo! Non voleva assolutamente pensarci.  
«Du wi… rst gehen»*  
Doveva ammette però che in un angolo di se, tutto quello gli era mancato: vedersi quelle poche ore durante quei fine settimana, non era facile né per lui e tantomeno per Atobe.  
Lo voleva, lo desiderava più di quanto avesse mai immaginato e per quello che non riusciva a rifiutarlo.  
«Er wird geh… en ah… nhg»*  
La bocca era terribilmente bollente e il modo sensuale con cui la muoveva sull’erezione da essere sul punto di perdere la capacità di rendere incomprensibili le sue parole.  
«Wir we… h… ah… en»*  
Perché Atobe doveva essere così dannatamente bravo? A volte rimpiangeva il periodo in cui l’aveva conosciuto per restare il ragazzo dalla volontà di ferro, non quello che quelle labbra erano riuscite a piegarlo come le mani modellavano origami  
«Ih… rde… nhn… en…»*  
Era così incredibile, senza dubbio una delle sensazioni più meravigliose che Tezuka conoscesse: Atobe era l’unico in grado di corrompere in quel modo le sue capacità e doveva ammettere che l’amava per questo.  
«Si… e we… e… ah… Ato… sto… per… »*  
Quegli istanti erano così intensi che Tezuka aveva la sensazione di annegare in un mare senza fondo.  
Il quattordicenne in quell’istante si domandava se le lezioni del coetaneo non fossero solo una scusa per passare momenti intimi con lui, ma doveva ammettere che qualsiasi cosa Atobe facesse o meno, lui era capace solo di attendere con ansia quei Weekend per il ritorno del suo amato lehrer*.  
  
*Ich werde gehen/io andro  
*Du wirst gehen/tu andrai  
*er/sie/es wird gehen/egli andrà  
*wir werden gehen/noi andremo  
*ihr werdet gehen/voi andrete  
*sie/Sie werden gehen/essi andranno  
*dovrebbe significare professore/insegnante


End file.
